Birthday Surprises
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: It's Kaiba's birthday and Mokuba has a present for him. Seto/Mokuba


Warning: Cross-dressing, sex with a minor, incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Authoress Note: This is really old and for that, I apologize.

- -o0o- -

"Good morning Kaiba-sama!"

Kaiba looked up at the brand new intern from a KaibaCorp scholarship program. When he first chose her, he felt confident in his decision of that, but now, he started to wish she wasn't so goddamn perky.

She was young; barely older than him at 22, and could remain professionals in the tightest situations, but her bright smiles and positive demeanor were starting to grate on his nerves a little bit. Yamoto-kun, as Seto called her, was wearing a powder-blue suit. Her legs were crossed politely and her long black hair was pulled into a bun. An ever-present smile was plastered to her face.

"Oh, yeah, I let your sister in your office," Yamoto said while picking up a phone.

Kaiba frowned.

"Sister? I don't have a..."

Seto's eyes widened slightly in realization of who she was probably talking about: Mokuba. Kaiba ran a heavy hand though chestnut hair and sighed. Only God knew what Mokuba had told the naive intern. Yamoto-kun looked up at him with a sympathetic glance.

"Kaiba-sama, are you all right?"

"Hnn." Kaiba's hand left his hair to open the door knob to his office and ogled at the reason the intern had thought Mokuba to be a girl.

Sitting on his desk, clad in a plaid miniskirt, stockings, Mary Janes, and a sweater vest, was his sixteen-year-old brother kicking his legs impatiently against the desk. And he did indeed look quite feminine, with his long raven hair into two ponytails and shiny pink lip-gloss on his smiling lips. Mokuba looked up when he heard Kaiba enter the room.

"Hey, Seto!"

There were many things Kaiba felt he could have said at the moment. Like, why was his baby brother sitting on his desk in a skirt during the middle of the day, in the middle of the week? As in, Mokuba should have been in school at the time which only led Kaiba to the conclusion that he was skipping. But the choice of words seemed to be, "Mokuba, what the _hell _are you wearing?"

His brother obviously took the question as a non-rhetorical one and simply said, "a skirt," as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Seto pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

"Let me rephrase that. _Why_ are you in a skirt exactly and why are you sitting on my desk in the middle of a school day?"

"Oh! Well, I had been wondering what to get you for your birthday, so I read your journal. You said that you've always wondered what it was like to have one of those stereotypical office romances and I know you aren't interested in anyone here, so..." Mokuba spread his arms to indicate his outfit.

And his plan might have worked if it wasn't for Seto's obvious anger. He wasn't sure what to be mad at; how dumb Mokuba's idea sounded or the fact that his brother had read his private things.

He chose the latter.

"You read my journal?" He asked fiercely, in a low voice.

Mokuba shifted on the desk from discomfort.

"Well...today is your birthday and you know how hard you are to shop for. I mean, you own almost everything."

Seto would have yelled at Mokuba some more, but then he realized Mokuba had said something pertaining to his birthday.

"Birthday...?" He said as though it was a foreign word and it was Mokuba's turn to frown.

"You forgot about your birthday, didn't you?"

"No," Seto said indignantly, but both of them knew he was lying. This only gave Mokuba more reason to lecture him.

"See, Seto? You need this to relax. You have to have a little fun on your birthday."

The younger Kaiba pleaded with his infamous large grey eyes, but Kaiba wasn't buying it to any avail.

"Mokuba, you need to leave. I have work to do, and you're supposed to be in school."

"But _Setoooo_," Mokuba whined in a child-like voice, so similar to when he was twelve.

"But nothing, leave," Kaiba pointed toward the door, but Mokuba made no effort to move.

"Are you sure you really want me to leave?" Mokuba said slyly with a glint in his eye, another mischievous trademark of his that made Seto slightly hesitate. Kaiba knew from experience that ignoring his baby brother's wants never ended up enjoyable for him.

"Yes, now if you could so kindly do so," Kaiba once again gestured toward the door, but Mokuba just slid back on his desk.

"But Setoooo," this time it wasn't so much a whine as a half-moan, "I can't do this all by myself."

Mokuba pulled up his skirt slightly, showing off white, lacey panties. He looked up at Seto as if to say, "This is my offer, take it or leave it."

Kaiba stared, not able to look away, but not wanting to either. Curiosity got the best of him as he found himself subconsciously licking his lips in anticipation.

Mokuba's eyes fluttered closed as he reached into his underwear. With a slight pant, his hand moved up and down leaving Kaiba standing there with pressure slowly building up below his belt.

Kaiba swallowed hard, his throat becoming suddenly dry. He was transfixed on the image of Mokuba's flushed face and parted lips. The boy's hand began to slide down the shaft of his cock, positioning himself so Seto could see everything he was doing and the CEO could see perfectly fine. Apparently, Mokuba was having a problem and had to stop briefly to situate 'himself' because the panties weren't made to fit an erect male.

Kaiba wondered if it was over. He _prayed _that it was over.

But he couldn't have been more wrong.

The younger Kaiba put a finger in his mouth, sliding down his tongue in a trial of saliva with a not-so-innocent suggestion. Seto couldn't help it; he moaned.

Mokuba cracked an open eye and licked another finger more slowly this time, obviously enjoying the effect it had on his brother. The teen used his other hand to pull down his panties from the back as he lay down even further. His fingers moved to where the underwear was pulled down and grazed across his entrance before sliding in. Another shortly followed, Mokuba continuing to pant lightly with a flushed face.

All of Kaiba's blood rushed south the moment he saw this.

"Mmmngh . . . Seto . . ."

The throbbing between Kaiba's legs increased to the point it was slightly painful. He could hardly stand it anymore. Kaiba found himself wanting to do to Mokuba whatever he was imagining. Whatever made his brother moan out his name. He wanted whatever Mokuba did to make Kaiba moan himself. Like the same mouth that sucked those fingers wrapped around his cock, enveloping him in heat and pleasure.

Mokuba had him hooked, bad.

Without really noticing that he had moved, Seto found himself between his brother's spread legs on his desk. Mokuba stopped what he was doing and looked up to smirk at his brother.

"I'm glad you decided to see things my way."

"You are so going to pay for this, Mokuba."

The younger Kaiba looped his arms around Seto's neck and propped up to a sitting position.

"I can't wait," He whispered, so close to his ear, Kaiba could feel the warm breath tickling his skin and sending chills down his spine.

Mokuba sucked the pale bare skin on his brother's upper neck while he undid the first few buttons on Seto's high collared shirt and loosened his tie. Any thoughts of rationality were thrown out the window the moment Mokuba's lips were connected to his in a wet and hot kiss. His brother's lips were soft and tasted of the bubblegum lip-gloss. A tongue slid over his at the same time a hand slid around the exposed part of his chest.  
Seto's head began to swim with dizziness.

The same hand had successfully unbuttoned half way down his shirt and began to tweak very hard nipples. He groaned of appreciation.

Kaiba reached up under Mokuba's skirt to grab his taunt buttocks and pressed himself against his brother. Mokuba made a breathy moan into his brother's mouth, so Seto groped again, grinding the boy's hardness into his stomach.

"Mmmngh. . ."

Mokuba's hand became shaky and lost its way at first from the sudden contact, but then continued undress Seto, who now had his entire shirt unbuttoned. Mokuba snaked his way out of Seto's grasp and lowered himself to the floor. Wrapping an arm around his brother's waist, one hand went to un-buckling Seto's belt while his lips brushed over the hot flesh around Kaiba's navel.

Seto almost bucked his hips in response to Mokuba's hands and lips being so close to his "problem" but somehow retained self-control in the situation. The teen pulled down Seto's zipper, his hand accidentally sliding against Kaiba's erection.

Kaiba wasn't sure if it was on accident or not, but the action shot waves of pleasure and want through his body. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of Mokuba's warm, moist, mouth on the crotch of his boxers. Seto's hand shot out and grabbed his desk from the intense feeling. His brother just smirked and pulled down his boxers at a teasingly slow rate.

Kaiba knew at this point, Mokuba had him exactly were he wanted him. Steamy breath on his member was making his mind do back flips and another hand grabbed the desk, his knuckles beginning to turn white from the tight hold he had on it. Mokuba took a timid lick at first, then his actions bolded as his tongue darted around the tip of Seto's cock. He grabbed the base and slid his tongue up the shaft in a way that was reminiscent a kid eating a Popsicle.

"M-Mokuba . . ." he groaned. The feeling was so incredibly good and starting to become too much. His brother's hot trails of breath and deep throaty moans vibrating around his cock were almost enough to make him come. But he couldn't just yet.

The younger Kaiba licked up the beads of precum that were starting to form and looked up at his brother.

"G-get in my chair. Put your legs through the arms and face the back," Seto commanded with the steadiest voice possible. Mokuba looked up at his brother with a slightly confused expression.

"Seto . . .?"

"I'm getting my payback."

The teen smiled and obeyed, getting into the slightly uncomfortable position. Kaiba knew he didn't expect it when he pushed down the back of the chair, leaving Mokuba a little bit more than slightly shocked.

"Seto!"

"Believe me, you'll like this," Seto said, while tying his tie around Mokuba's wrists behind the chair.

"Se-!" Mokuba didn't get in another word of protest before Kaiba turned on the chair's vibrator. Whatever Mokuba was about to say ended up as a moan of unfulfilled want. Kaiba felt his own needy erection twitch at the flushed sight of his brother attempting to rub himself against the chair. Mokuba's tanned legs were spread enough that the brunet got a taunting view of his brother's perfectly curved ass that was partially hidden by the bunched up skirt. His rigid member seemed to make itself more aware at the soft gasps Mokuba made. Oh payback was definitely in order.

Kaiba licked his fingers and pressed one against the boy's puckered entrance. He circled it, massaging it, as he was obviously teasing his brother.

The finger pressed itself partially in, with Mokuba straining for more, but unable to because of the tie around his wrists. Seto smirked and pressed it in deeper, enjoying the slight gasp Mokuba made. He added another finger, scissoring them between the tight inner walls and in thrusting deeper.

"Mng . . . Setooo . . ." Mokuba groaned and feeling so dirty, yet so aroused from his precum that had inadvertently smeared against him while rubbing his cock against the tantalizing vibrations of the chair.

"Yes?"

"Please!" He gasped suddenly when the fingers brushed against his prostate.

Seto partially withdrew his digits. "Please what?"

"I want you . . . Ohh . . . inside of . . .mm . . .me," Mokuba panted, unable to form coherent sentences.

"I am inside of you. Can't you feel my fingers?" This statement was paired with a jab at the younger boy's sweet spot.

"Un! No . . . just . . f-fuck me!"

Seto withdrew his fingers with a smirk. "Alright."

He lathered saliva on his pulsating member and pressed the head against the boy's entrance.

"This is going to be pretty rough, okay?" Mokuba groaned and leaned into the tip of Seto's cock.

Kaiba decided that meant Mokuba was okay with it. Seto pressed in further, failing to not moan. He loved how tight Mokuba's ass was and how it seemed to just suck him in. He waited for a few moments, while Mokuba adjusted himself to his brother's substantial size.

"Okay, you can move."

At first the thrusts were slow with Kaiba being careful not to tear anything, but eventually grew with speed and deepness. Every time he adjusted the vibrations on the chair to go higher, Mokuba would shriek and pull against the restraint, eventually making his wrists raw.

The smell of sweat mingled in the air and mixed with the sound of skin smacking against skin.

Kaiba was intoxicated by the sight of Mokuba's open, panting mouth and the cute facial expressions his brother made. How every thrust inward would cause Mokuba to moan and the vibrations of the chair caused him to scream Seto's name. The pants and gasps became more frequent and Kaiba realized Mokuba was close to his limit. Reaching around to grab his brother's cock, Kaiba began pumping in time to his thrusts, leaving Mokuba pulling against the tie even harder.

After a shuddering gasp, hot seed spilt into the chair, his skirt and Kaiba's hand. Seto followed a couple of minutes later, filling Mokuba's ass with his own semen.

"Seto . . . untie me," Mokuba sighed weakly after his brother turned off the chair.

"Maybe I should just keep you like this." Kaiba said with a rare, joking smile before eventually untying his brother. Mokuba rubbed his wrists before lying down on the chair again, too spent and sore to change positions.

"Mmm. That was good."

"Yes, it was. You should wear a skirt more often," Kaiba reached for the garment only to have his hand slapped away.

"Nii-sama!" He giggled. "But I did enjoy it, though. Maybe we should do this for your next birthday."

Seto leaned in and kissed the back Mokuba's neck before murmuring, "Why wait until next year?"

Mokuba felt Kaiba's grin against his shoulder.

"What do you say? Since you skipped school, we really have the whole day together. You could think of it as an extra birthday present."

Mokuba turned his head to look at Seto and smiled, "That won't be necessary."

The teen leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his brother's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Seto."


End file.
